Running from the past
by cat-two
Summary: I'm fixing it. Wasn't happy on how it was. So please read and Review!
1. Peace and lurking.. Kaoru has been found...

I don't own anything, this is my first fanfic so I hope it's okay.  
  
  
  
I stood there watching them, they really are like a family. Even if it isn't from blood or by marriage ..I always see them and like clockwork they play there roles..The little boy and the young man yelling at each other while the red head is just smiling at the two.  
  
I wonder what there up to today, well maybe it's nothing they seem normal today. I know better then try to talk to them.  
  
They only been there for a while but not long enough..  
  
I wonder why do I bother watching these people..they will never know me or see me. Yes they would. Here or there but thats all.  
  
But I guess it's just fate for me to watch..well it wasn't my fault that I didn't die when I should. It would of made sense to everyone if I did..But I didn't.  
  
Thats the past..but it should stay there. So I wonder what I should do with my life..I'm not young anymore, and I cannot talk to them..no matter how much I want to. It isn't my life nor part of me. It never was.  
  
I felt alone..yes I knew people there loved me. They did care and did worry.they had no idea how locked up I felt yes I did love them all but I felt like a bird in a cage,I saw my time..my time to leave that life and did.I couldn't bear to see them..but everything..time heals all.  
  
Now I watch them the young boy has now become a young man and the other two became older now you could see there true ages..before you couldn't guess that he was as old as he was..  
  
I should stop thinking..my head hurts.  
  
"You there!" oh no..How long could he known I've been there..I was careful..  
  
"h..hai?" Baka!! I shouldn't of said anything..Should of ran..baka..  
  
"Jo..Jou-can!!" the other yelled as if he saw a ghost.  
  
Baka!Baka! I should of known this would of happened..I was to close..to near them. need to leave...  
  
"Oro! Sano..it couldn't be" The red headed one said..but the knew..I saw that look on their faces..they knew. I still loved him..but if I stayed once again..I'll be that bird.  
  
"Gomen" I said, and ran as fast as I could..I guess this would be the last I would see of both of them.  
  
I just hope Kensin can't run as fast as he could. 


	2. Running.. Why are you running for Kaoru-...

Hey Everyone Thanks for your reviews because I was about to just leave this as a one chapter story but seeing that it wasn't as bad as I thought it was I'm going to try to write this out. I have no idea where this is going but here it is..  
oh this is told from Kaorus point of view..and I don't think this is be good..so I'm sorry if it isn't. I'm trying.  
  
I own nothing just my thoughts, I don't own Kenshin and the rest of them. on to the story!  
  
Blah! To my old notes!  
Major changes to this store because I got mad on how I wrote it so I'm hope that this is better   
  
---------------------------  
  
'Kenshin..I should of remembered..his speed. Not even age can take that away from him.'  
But I kept running.  
  
'I no longer wish to be that bird..'  
  
Running more I don't care what looks people were giving me.  
Seeing and older women and an old red head baka running into things and people things are going to be messy.  
  
'If only he would of told me how he felt'  
I kept running..Bumping into some man  
Kenshin running around the man so he wouldn't knock him over  
  
Kaoru stopped running, out of breath she looked all around..   
  
'Where's Kenshin?'  
She looked behind her where he once was..No nothing.  
'How? Where could of he gone?'  
  
Kaoru looked around once more then she had enough and walked away..  
'Maybe he gave up on me?'  
'No duh you idiot!' Kaoru pushed the thoughts to the back of her head..  
"Kaoru-dono.." Kenshin gripped Kaoru's shoulder  
  
Kenshin stood there   
  
"Why didn't you wait for me Kaoru-dono?"  
They stood there not sure how this should be handled Kenshin waited for Kaoru's reply.  
"Do you think I would of waited forever.."   
  
Kenshin's face seemed hurt never has his face looked that way..Never in any battles.  
'He was waiting for me..wasn't he?'  
  
"No,and it would be unfair for me to belive that you would wait forever for me, Kaoru-dono."  
"But why? Why did you leave? Not even before the battle started you left.."  
Kenshin's eyes were pleading for a different answer..  
"Kenshin.."  
"I waited Kaoru. I waited for you to come back." His eyes so full of sadness..Was he going to cry?  
"Kenshin..I" Kaoru wasn't sure what she was going to say. She hated herself.   
Kaoru hid her eyes with her hair not wanting to see his eyes..'Gomen Kenshin'  
"JOU-CHAN!! WAIT TILL I GET A HOLD OF YOU!"  
"Sanosuke.." 


	3. Kate Needs Help! My Note To The Story!

Cat-two's..Kate's notes.  
  
BTW..only one of me. Would of been much better if two.  
  
  
I know some people might like this story the way it was.  
  
  
But I wasn't one of them and I was the one who wrote it. LOL  
  
  
So if you have any ideas or want me to add something or have why Kaoru didn't wait   
  
and what did she do those years..please tell me.  
  
  
I know I know I hate these notes too..  
  
  
But when your out of ideas someone else has better ones..So please help   
  
me with this fic.  
  
  
I will also be fixing my other one too the 'You got mail' one..   
  
That one was too..Well.. I don't know the word but I was even more unhappy about it.  
  
  
So please tell me them.  
  
  
Yes I know spelling isn't good but you can get to what the word is if there is any spelling mistakes.  
  
  
Well Thats about it..Thanks.   
  
  
Next Chapter as soon as I get an idea from someone or my brain gets one while I'm asleep. 


End file.
